mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Sundude and Moonbro
The Adventures of Sundude and Moonbro is a fanfic written by MetalGearSamus. It is set in an alternate universe where instead of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, there is Sundude and Moonbro respectively. Style The Adventures of Sundude and Moonbro are written in the third-person, past-tense, story-book style (which is to say it doesn’t cater to anypony’s thoughts in particular. Each chapter is more or less it’s own story.) The story uses a lot of colloquial American dialect. Summary Sundude and Moonbro fight Discord Sundude and Moonbro are approached by a pony who requests that they help stop Discord who is ravaging the land with chaos. The two brothers set off on their quest, and upon reaching Discord’s throne; ask him to stop making the lives of the ponies miserable. Discord however, refuses, and takes away the wings and horns of the two brothers instead. Sundude however, realizes that there still is a way to defeat Discord. Together, he and his brother summon "The Elements of Bro-Harmony", and " used them to purify this land so ravished by Discord's most uncool power. " After doing said deed, the former pony king makes them the rulers of Equestria. Sundude and Moonbro solve problems Sundude and Moonbro are chilling in their castle when suddenly an earth pony, a pegasus, and a unicorn, crash into their palace via the door, the roof, and the window respectively. The earth pony reports a foal has fallen down a well, the pegasus tells then that gryphons are stealing the clouds, and the unicorn tells them that he is being chased by a pack of rabid-bears which he can’t fight himself since he can only attack flying creatures with his magic. Sundude and Moonbro quickly resolve the situation by telling the pegasus to save the foal from the well, the unicorn to stop the gryphons, and the earth pony to fix the damage all three of them did to their castle. The two alicorns then proceed to fight the bears themselves. After a long and tiring battle, the princes are exhausted. They decide that since running Equestria is such hard work, they would help the people resolve their own problems, only taking care of the most perilous tasks that nopony else can do. Sundude and Moonbro go into a basement Moonbro has a nightmare involving the castle basement, so the two brothers head there to investigate. They find the basement to be strangely creepy, and sure enough it is inhabited by an evil spirit. The brothers use the “Elements of Bro-Harmony" once again, which dispels the illusion of their creepy basement, returning it to normal. While there, they find an evil broom which threatens to take over Equestria. The broom tries to possess Sundude, but Moonbro jumps in its way; getting possessed instead. Sundude then decides to use the "Elements of Bro-Harmony" to attack the evil broom inhabiting his brother (to which he refers to as Mirror Broom despite the broom claiming that that’s not his real name). However, as the Elements do their thing, Moonbro disappears along with Mirror Broom. Sundude then meets up with "the pony from the first chapter" who tells him that Moonbro and Mirror Broom have been banished to the moon for 1000 years. The pony from the first chapter also tries to tell Sundude Mirror Broom’s real name, but dies of a heart attack first. Sundude gets Moonbro outta the Moon Nine hundred and ninety-nine years, seven hours, fifty five minutes, and forty-nine seconds later, Dawn Breaker (the story’s version of Twilight Sparkle) and Stab (the story’s version of Spike) are in the library in canterlot when a letter from Sundude arrives. Sundude tells Dawn Breaker all about Moonbro being able to escape from the moon and that she will have to get six friends to use the "Elements of Bro-Harmony" to defeat Mirror Broom and save Moonbro. He also says that he won’t be able to help since he no longer is in control of the "Elements of Bro-Harmony" and that he is also going to be busy preparing for the "Sun Summer Selebration". Dawn Breaker decides to go to Ponyville to tell the Prince that she does not have any friends, and thus, can’t use the "Elements of Bro-Harmony". While in Ponyville, she meets up with Festeggiare Tutta La Notte (the story’s version of Princess Cadence and Sundude and Moonbro’s "maybe-brother") who tells her that the Prince is drinking over at Sweet Apple Acres. Dawn Breaker makes her way there to find the Prince drinking with five other ponies. After she tells the prince about her not having any friends, he tells her to just make friends with the five ponies in front of him: Pinkie Pie (as Pinkie Pie), Rainbro Dude (Rainbow Dash made male), Rawity (Rarity made male), Gutterfly (Fluttershy made violent), and (Applejack made male). Together they make the elements of "Laughter", "Sticking Together", "Free Stuff", "Being Excellent to Each Other", and "Apples" respectively. When Moonbro appears in front of them after his 1000 year imprisonment, they blast him with the combined powers of the "Elements of Bro-Harmony", destroying Mirror Broom, and saving Moonbro. Sundude and Moonbro host a wedding Sundude and Moonbro are approached by Prince Festeggiare Tutta La Notte who asks that they allow him have his wedding at their pool. The two brothers are cool with this so they decide to also put Dawn Breaker in charge of the wedding plans since she is the sister of Shining Armor, the soon to be bride. Later that day, Moonbro comes back from a tiring battle with a bunch of Wendigoes (play on Windigoes) and promptly falls asleep on his brother’s bed. Sundude later finds that Dawn Breaker is very suspicious of Festeggiare’s behavior, and is in the middle of an argument with her sister and her fiancé. Later that day, the wedding starts without the presence of Pinkie Pie, or Dawn Breaker. However, just before the two are married, Pinkie Pie bursts out of the towel room, Dawn Breaker through the fence door, and the real Festeggiare Tutta La Notte out of some nearby bushes. The fake Festeggiare Tutta La Notte then reveales herself as Queen Chrysalis of the changelings. Chrysalis beats Sundude in a fight, and begins to gloat. Suddenly, Gutterfly walks up to the queen and smacks her around in a most brutal fashion, traumatizing Pinkie Pie. Festeggiare Tutta La Notte then gets married to Shining Armor. (Non-Canon) Sundude and Moonbro screw up and destroy Equestria Moonbro goes to Sundude and asks him if he is any good at negotiations. Sundude, replies that he isn't and confesses to killing many buffalo because of this back when Moonbro was stuck in the moon. Moonbro then tells Sundude that he managed to piss of the Zebras at the latest United Nations meeting, and that now they are at war. So, Sundude builds an army, and is about to give a rallying speech when a Zebra assassin appears and tries to shoot him with a machine gun. However, Big Bro, Applejack's brother, jumps in the path of the bullets so that Sundude doesn't get hit. After Sundude vaporizes the assassin, he tells Big Bro that he probably could have survived a few bullets being an Immortal god and all. On that note, Big Bro dies, and the ponies commence war with the Zebra's. Late into the war, the zebras commance an attack on canterlot using magical pink gas bombs. This particular ink gas also happens to be Sundude and Moonbro's greatest weakness. Moonbro perishes in the onslaught whereas Sundude barely escapes. However, a Zebra missile manages to make contact with the sun god, and Sundude "explodes in a most brilliant flash of glorious yellow light. AND THEN FALLOUT: BROQUESTRIA HAPPENED" Trivia *Pinkie Pie seems to be visiting from an alternate universe based off of the canon . This is not only seen in her similarities in character, but also by her mentioning that freeing Moonbro "was over way faster than the first time." as well as in how she somehow knew that Festeggiare Tutta La Notte was a changeling from the start. *Queen Chrysalis seems to have somehow found her way from the universe as well. She very nearly calls Festeggiare Tutta La Notte Cadence, and during her monologue she constantly keeps mentioning how she planned things differently "this time." She also calls the Elements of Bro-Harmony the Elements of Harmony instead. Category:Fan fiction